


Sincerely Yours, The Crait Breakfast Club: Finnlo Remix

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Fluff, M/M, an AU of my AU, background reyrose, fluffier than anything you'd ever see in canon, sorry poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: In an alternate version of an alternate universe in which Rey drags Kylo off of the Supremacy with her at the end of TLJ and Luke magically makes his way to Crait and throws Rey, Kylo, Finn, Poe, and Rose in “detention” for breaking rules, Finn and Kylo find they have some things in common.





	Sincerely Yours, The Crait Breakfast Club: Finnlo Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts), [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sincerely Yours, The Crait Breakfast Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017687) by [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul). 

> for Jessa and QueenOfCarrotFlowers, because they’ve both said “Wait, you haven’t written finnlo yet?!” to me.
> 
> This is a finnlo AU of my canon-divergence "The Breakfast Club, but on Crait" AU, with a little background rey/rose (sorry, Poe). It's just a little drabble and not a full TBC AU, but if you're interested in reading a reylo and finnpoerose fic, the AU that spawned this AU is [Sincerely Yours, The Crait Breakfast Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017687/chapters/47398627).

After the space weed and the dancing, Rey sneaked off back to the jail cell to await her punishment for defending Kylo’s honor. To no one’s surprise, Rose followed a few minutes later, a determined smile on her face. “Good for them,” Poe said, smirking.

As much as Finn liked hanging out with Poe, he was kind of being a third wheel right now. There was a conversation that Finn and Kylo—Ben—had been dancing around for a while, but Finn wasn't going to open that can of worms with Poe around. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the pilot to catch on to Finn and Ben's not-so-subtle exchanged glances to say, "You know what, I think I'm going to go find the General and see if there's any other way we can make ourselves useful right now." Privately, Finn thought that General Organa was probably just going to throw him back in detention, but he wasn't objecting to Poe leaving.

Of course, this left Finn and Ben in an awkward silence for a few minutes, sitting side-by-side among the boxes of old equipment. Ben was fiddling with a broken commlink, but he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing. No, his attention was focused on the former stormtrooper. Thinking about the way he'd screamed _ Traitor! _ at Finn on Starkiller Base made him cringe; out of the two of them, _ he _ was the one who had killed their leader.

"You're really not going back, are you?" Finn asked, knocking Ben out of his reverie.

Ben shook his head. "I don't belong there anymore," he admitted. "I don't think I ever really did. It was all Snoke manipulating me."

The smile on Finn's face made Ben's heart speed up. "It's nice not being the only former First Order soldier around here."

There it was, the smile Finn had been hoping to tease out of Ben. Despite the massive scar running down the side of his face, Ben was pretty. The stormtroopers had always assumed that Kylo Ren was part machine; nobody would have expected to see the face of a young man. Finn liked that, though. It felt like he was sharing a secret, having seen both Kylo Ren and Ben Solo in action. "I knew it was you," Ben said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The soldier in Tuanul. I knew it was you. I still remember the way you disobeyed orders and refused to kill the villagers."

"Oh." Finn's face was getting even warmer now. Was it his imagination, or were he and Ben now leaning towards each other. "You did?"

Ben nodded. "I was furious afterwards."

"I'm sure you were," Finn murmured. "Why?"

"You just _ left_. Like it was easy. Also, you helped a valuable prisoner escape in the process." Ben paused. "You were probably doing me a favor, actually. I can't stand Dameron."

Finn laughed softly. "Tough luck. You're about to see a lot of him." The words felt so natural that it took him a minute to realize what he was implying, at which point he started panicking. "I mean, you don't have to stay, of course," he babbled. "Stars knew I didn't want to when I left. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. The only reason I stayed was that I needed to go rescue Rey from—" He cut himself off before he could bring up another piece of ugly history between them.

Ben winced. "Me. You wanted to rescue her from me."

"She rescued herself, I think."

"That she did," Ben murmured, thinking back to the disastrous moment of coming back to the cell where he'd locked Rey, only to find her gone.

There was another awkward pause as both men tried to figure out where to go next. Ben was the one who broke the silence. "I'm not leaving, you know."

Finn didn't try to hide how happy he was to hear those words. "You want to stay?" _ With me? _

"I don't want to be anywhere near my uncle or my mother," Ben said, "but I want to stay with you. After all," he added, giving Finn a wry little half-grin, "we First Order traitors have to stick together, don't we?"

"All two of us." Okay, it definitely wasn't Finn's imagination. They were definitely leaning into each other, mere inches away from each other.

"You don't think there are more of us out there? I know Hux is good at his job, but you can't be the only stormtrooper capable of breaking out of your programming."

"Oh, I'm sure there are," Finn said. "But I kind of like having you all to myself."

Ben's heart was pounding. Did Finn mean...?

Finn found the expression on Ben's face endearing. And a little encouraging, if he was being honest. If he was interpreting things correctly, it was reassuring that Ben seemed to know as much about how to proceed as he did.

Neither one of them was sure who made that final move in. One minute, they were staring at each other, lost in the realization that they were together in this and the next, their lips were meeting in a gentle, albeit awkward first kiss. It was over in the blink of an eye, and they were left staring wide-eyed at each other. "Do you..." Ben started.

"...want to try that again?"

Their second kiss was just as awkward as the first, but this time, neither of them pulled back.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm laying low on social media at the moment, but you can find me as [radioactivesaltghoul](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [r_saltghoul](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul) on twitter.
> 
> EDIT: jessa is incredible and commissioned the talented [eepz](https://twitter.com/eepzies) to illustrate this fic, which is now linked to above. i love it and i can't stop staring at it!


End file.
